


Sit Down

by Ficsoutofmysystem (HJ1)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love, this is how 5x18 should have ended or at least my take on how I wish it had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJ1/pseuds/Ficsoutofmysystem
Summary: This is my take on what I wish would have happened at the end of episode 18, season 5 after Lena goes to Kara to apologize.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the artist GracieM on tumblr and their lovely supercorp art. (Do check out this link to get a better visual):  
> [somebody-just-give-baby-lena-a-hug-please](https://iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving.tumblr.com/post/617840379179499520/somebody-just-give-baby-lena-a-hug-please)

“Sit down”, Kara said, her voice almost barely audible but gentle. 

Lena closed her eyes and her lips slightly. The relief of Kara’s response nearly made her erupt into the tears she’d been harboring since the half of her apology, and she breathed out with difficulty as she barely succeeded in keeping them in check.

She walked slowly to the chair Kara had pulled out and sat on it facing away from the blonde-haired woman who still stood behind her.

Lena swallowed hard as Kara moved and sat down opposite to her, her arms crossed. The blonde didn’t speak a word, she avoided Lena’s eyes, overcome by her own hurt and Lena looked down in shame. 

Kara closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. She was being cautious around Lena because of everything that had happened. Kara recognized her own (very large) role in this mess but it still hurt to have had Lena choose to work with Lex, the man that had abused her for her entire life.

But now that she had a minute to hear Lena’s words, numerous questions rushed into her mind. Had Lena meant what she’d said just now? Had she recognized her mistake? She tried to shake any doubt away. Lena didn’t deserve this line of questioning, even if only in her mind. She knew her own doubts about Lena were just fears that she’d lost her forever. Deep down Lena always fought to be the person she was inside, a good person, and Kara had always known that.

Then came the other questions, more important ones, the ones about what Lex had done. Had he hurt her? What could have happened that was so abrupt to have finally brought Lena back to her? The thought of him causing Lena any pain yet again gave her a chest ache.

She looked at the woman across from her. Lena was back of her own accord, couldn’t that be enough? Couldn’t that make her put her pride, hurt and anger aside and do what Lena hadn’t been able to before? Forgive. How could Kara stand there and let one of the people she most cared about in this world just suffer?

Her lips tightened as she kept her eyes on Lena, who had not looked up since she sat down. Kara couldn’t let this pain continue, she wouldn’t.

Lena sat still for the most part, the only movement coming from fumbling with her fingers while looking down at them. She couldn’t look up at Kara. Was her face filled with disappointment? Filled with I told you so’s? All she could do was wait for the blonde to speak and the silence was making her more tense by the second. Perhaps she should leave. Kara had offered the chair to sit on but maybe she was reconsidering it.

Lena placed her hands on the table to push herself up and just then, she felt the soft cloth of Kara’s sweater against her cheek as the blonde’s arms wrapped around her. Lena had been so concentrated in herself that she hadn’t noticed Kara stand from her seat and walk up to her. That didn’t matter. At this moment, she could only concentrate on the warmth she felt from the contact, the touch of Kara’s cheeks against her own as the blonde held her from behind and rested her arms on Lena’s shoulders. She relished in the safety it gave her and the absolute relief she felt. Kara hugged her tightly, securing her embrace more each second. In an almost whisper the blonde said “I’m glad you’re here, I always knew you’d see the light inside you. I hope no one ever takes it away.”

A tear fell down Lena’s face. No matter what, Kara had never given up on her, even when Lena felt she had. A small smile of comfort formed on Lena’s lips and she lifted her hand to hold on to Kara’s arm. She had missed this dearly; her friend, the only person that could make her feel better, that could make her smile. She missed even more having the only person she truly loved, by her side, defending her, believing in her, trusting her to do the right thing. It was what she’d always wanted. And maybe it wasn’t all magically fixed with this gesture, but it was a start.

This meant more to her than Kara knew. Lena carefully turned her head to the left. She closed her eyes and was about to press a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek in gratitude. As Lena’s head turned, Kara simultaneously turned too, and unintentionally Lena placed her gentle kiss on Kara’s lips rather than her cheek. 

Lena pulled away ever so slightly and opened her eyes, flustered. Kara didn’t move away. She remained infinitely close to Lena, a couple centimeters from her lips at most. Lena parted her lips though she wasn’t sure what to utter. She wanted to apologize for the slip up but she saw no sign from Kara that she should. The blonde hadn’t even flinched from what had happened. She sought no distance from Lena to brush the moment off while they both blushed at the awkwardness, with Lena apologizing and Kara pretending it hadn’t happened or that it was okay. Instead, Kara stayed up close, still enclosing Lena in her arms, her eyes opening little by little. Lena looked up to meet them just as the blue eyes opened up to the light. Lena’s lip shook and she tried to steady it by closing her mouth and swallowing. She could feel the blonde’s breath on her lips. Could it be that Kara felt even remotely like she did? What felt like eternity was less than a few seconds and unexpectedly, Lena heard the rush of air Kara took in right before kissing her.

Lena moaned softly into Kara and kissed her in return. She slowly began rising from the chair to adjust to the kiss. Kara moved up with her, changing the position of her arms by slowly sliding them down Lena’s shoulders to her waist. Lena’s right hand moved to touch Kara’s cheek with her thumb while gently holding her jaw. The same hand moved up to pluck Kara’s glasses from her head and place them on the table next to them. Lena’s other hand moved to the back of Kara’s neck and she pulled her in.

Kara broke the kiss as if to process the moment. Lena kept her forehead against the blonde’s and caught her breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara spoke as she opened her eyes. “I am so sorry Lena. I never wanted to hurt you,” she shook her head lightly as she spoke, holding Lena tighter by the waist.

Lena tried to keep another tear from falling, “I know. I’m sorry too.”

“We need to talk… about everything,” Kara said as she looked upon Lena’s face.

Lena nodded gently. “Yes, we do”, but they couldn’t possibly tackle it all now, and even if she thought it was a good idea to talk things through, she couldn’t help herself from looking down at Kara’s lips. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she asked faintly as her fingers curled into Kara’s hair on the back of her neck.

Kara closed her eyes then looked down. “Maybe … it took me a while to realize it,” she said, with a wave of guilt passing her.

Lena wished she had more of an explanation, but she’d take what she could get right now. She was not going to let this moment slip, not when she finally had it. At least Kara had realized it, though she wasn’t quite sure what the extent of _it_ was. Lena moved back in for another kiss. It was not rushed though she could barely stop herself from diving right into it. With the feel of Lena’s lips lightly against her own, Kara pushed forward just enough to meet her in a proper kiss. She wrapped her arms around her, and Lena tightened her grip on Kara’s neck and with her other hand pressed against her back to pull her against her own body.

Lena deepened the kiss and elicited a light moan from Kara, to which she moaned back. Their kiss remained steady as Lena gradually moved her hand from Kara’s back lower and lower until she reached her buttocks. It was a bold move and she feared it being too soon, but Lena wanted this and she hoped with all her heart that the blonde did too.

Her hopes were met when Kara began moving forward, pressing her hands on Lena’s waist to incite her to walk back to where the living room was. She prompted Lena to keep going. Lena took Kara’s lead and began stepping backwards while getting rid of her long red jacket. It fell just behind her and before she could step on the expensive cloth with even more expensive heels, Kara’s hands moved down to Lena’s hips and lifted her, breaking the kiss shortly and removing Lena’s hands from her body due to the unpredictable movement.

But Lena needed no more guidance and she certainly needed no push. She unhesitatingly wrapped her legs around the blonde, rapidly followed by her arms around Kara. It was ever so enticing to feel Kara’s strength, to witness her lift her from the ground like she was a light pillow, to experience this part of her at a moment like this, providing all the leg support Lena needed to hold on to her.

They pulled away at the same time, Lena needing to breathe yet again.

Curiously, the blonde seemed out of breath too and Lena found it so arousing to see Kara, or Supergirl, who never needed to catch her breath, in such a state, because of her. 

Yes, they would talk later, continued to think Lena, but she needed to know just one thing right now. “Are you sure you want this?”

“This?” asked Kara as she gazed at the black haired woman, her own cheeks visibly flushed, and seemingly perplexed by the question.

“This, me, a Luthor,” Lena clarified, saying the words in a self-deprecating manner that she couldn’t help.

“Do you want this, me, a Super?” Kara she asked back, taking Lena by surprise.

“I want you, I’ve always wanted you Kara. I think that’s part of why it hurt so much,” Lena said, shocking herself with her honesty. The little boxes she’d used to build her own intricate fortress of solitude were being taken down one by one since she’d walked through Kara’s door. 

Kara gazed at her, swallowing and looking away for a slight moment before meeting Lena’s eyes again. She understood now, more than ever, everything that had happened and why it had happened, why Lena had behaved the way she did. Now she owed Lena an explanation, a better one than before to help her understand her own behavior as Supergirl, and this was not just about keeping her identity secret, but much more.

Kara took a breath in and began, “I need to explain… Supergirl is a strong, tough hero. She’s careful and suspicious of others, she’s confident and yes, maybe even feels like a God. She has to be like this. Supergirl cannot make any mistakes because when that happens, innocent people die and she loses everything. But Kara,” she breathed out and looked at Lena, struggling with the words she knew were coming, “Kara is bubbly, and dorky and friendly. Kara believes in the pen being mightier than the sword or… cape, she believes in truth above all. She’s caring and kind and she always trusts in her friends, and…” here came the words she had never said aloud, not even in her own voice inside her head, “she’s also in love with her best friend because Kara doesn’t have to be anything else, because she is a normal person who doesn’t know she has just as much to lose as Supergirl.”

Lena’s mouth opened slightly at the revelation. There was much to unpack, but presently what mattered the most was what was hardest to believe.

Kara was in love?

With…. with her?

Blue eyes looked intensely at her, “Those are the two parts of me that I thought I couldn’t reconcile when it came to you but Lena, I have always seen you as you are. And until this moment, I hadn’t realized how much I wanted this, but I do want it, all of it, all of you Lena Luthor, and I swear that I will do everything--”

Lena cut her off by pulling her in, crashing their lips together. She didn’t need to hear the rest. She understood now, the healing might take time, but she understood this part. Now all she wanted was Kara, against her, with her. She had been waiting for this for so long, and now it was hers to take and she was not going to hold back or wait any longer.

Lena pulled back for a second, “so are you gonna keep us here all day?” she asked coyly, bringing to Kara’s attention that they had been by the living room this entire time, with Kara carrying her.

Kara blushed slightly then bit her lip and beamed, “Let me show you the bedroom,” she spoke as she walked them both to her bed, kissing Lena in the process.

Kara used her knees to get on the bed, not releasing Lena until she was steady on it and then carefully bending down to place her on it, making sure that their lips did not have to suffer a moment of distance.

Lena reached for Kara’s sweater and pulled it up, making sure to remove the first and foremost barrier between her and Kara’s skin. She swiftly followed by removing her own shirt with Kara’s help. And just as that piece of clothing was gone, Kara’s lips were back on hers, this time for a short while before transitioning to her neck. Lena moaned at the light sucking of the blonde on her pulse and even more at touch of her fit and muscular body. Lena could feel herself getting aroused, she could feel the butterflies in her abdomen and the urge already built up between her legs.

Kara pulled back, raising herself on her arms. Lena searched her face for an answer as to why she was stopping. She’d give anything for their moment not to end.

“I guess you haven’t heard that a Luthor and a Super make the best pair,” Kara said with a wide grin. Lena grinned back and with a strong tug, brought their lips back together. A Luthor and Super. In their world, that would have been impossible, but in this world, it was as natural as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end! I’m always open to hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, I’m open to any edits regarding grammar and orthography in case something got lost in writing. (But be gentle because I only take light criticism without crying :D )


End file.
